


The Deflowerment

by TaoshayAmaDarav



Series: The Sexual Adventures and Exploits of Ciri Kisne: Warrior of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blink And You Miss it Dub Con, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoshayAmaDarav/pseuds/TaoshayAmaDarav
Summary: She covered her face with her clean hand as she felt herself go red in embarrassment. She had never had a male in her fantasy before but, as much as she was embarrassed, she enjoyed it more than she thought she would.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Sexual Adventures and Exploits of Ciri Kisne: Warrior of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. The Set Up

When Ciri was a kit, she had seen males come to the village. They were tall, intimidating and she hid behind her mother as he had sauntered in, clearly scenting on the wind that some of her aunts had gone into their cycle. It was never more than one at a time. Her mother had told them that that was how it was. Females lived together and males lived alone to protect them and the forest. She hadn’t understood until she had heard the sounds, the animalistic grunts as the male rutted the in cycle females. She had covered her ears and swore she would never let anyone do that to her. Once he had left, he had taken her older brother. He had come of age and she had cried for days when he was gone. She hated the males, after that, despite not all of them being all but feral beasts.

As she grew older, she understood why the boys had to be taken away. They turned feral once they caught the scent of a female in cycle. It had taken three of their elders to restrain him and keep him from violating her. It further cemented the idea that she would never let a male near her. Of course, she had her fun with the other girls close to her age. Learning how to coax the others to orgasm, where to touch and tease to get the best reactions. Figuring out what she liked in return and how to ask for what she wanted. Ciri had so many ideas about sex despite never leaving the family clan she had been born into.

Her first cycle had been a non event. She thanked whatever gods were out there that no male came to investigate. She was a seasoned hunter and fighter but she knew she wouldn’t be able to defend herself from a determined male. She trained hard over the next year, wanting to be ready for the fight she would no doubt have. However, when her cycle came and the male turned up, he barely glanced at her. Yes, he scented the air but he continued right into the village to speak with their elders. The behaviour threw her off, knowing only the arrogance of previous males.

It took three days of him ignoring her completely for her to lose her temper and confront him about it. Her heat had gone up a few notches and not even the touch of another female would satiate it. Not that she wanted a male, but she was confused as to why this male was not taking what he wanted. He had chuckled and looked at her for the first time since he arrived. He looked her over, taking in her tense stance and clear need for a fight before he explained. The elder male in these parts had passed away, leaving the younger males with no one to keep them in line. As such, they were still slightly feral and didn’t have the experience to keep their wits about them.

He had apologised on their behalf, knowing that he could not right the wrong of the past but all he could do is keep them in line and keep them from being savages towards the females. He did not force himself on those who did not want to be mated. Just like her, he had said before leaning back slightly, giving Ciri her first proper look at him. He was well muscled, all of his skin on display save his pants. She licked her lips before she even realised what she was doing, being snapped back into reality when he chuckled in amusement. Ciri had fled that day and locked herself away so she wouldn’t go back despite her instincts screaming at her to submit herself to him.

After that, he was the one who came to their camp. Whenever one of her aunts went into cycle, he was there a day or so later. Sometimes he mated them, sometimes he did not. He fascinated Ciri in ways no one had ever before. She didn’t want a child, she swore. She was still a baby herself despite her cycle coming with regularity. Her feet itched for adventure but she wasn’t confident to leave the only world she knew.

Her mother had warned her that the longer she went without satiating her heat, the worse it would become. Ciri had dismissed her warning as only a youth could and ignored it as it happened. Instead she spent her time getting to know the male who kept returning, finding him to be strangely peaceful despite how she had seen him train. Watching his muscles ripple, how he took down her teacher with ease, inhaling slightly at the way his eyes narrowed in an almost feral delight before pulling himself back together.

He made appearances in her fantasies, leaving her shocked the first time it happened. She had woken up sweaty and breathing fast, hands between her thighs in a desperate attempt to get herself off. She let out a groan as she flopped back into her bed, working herself over until she muffled a cry into her blankets, gushing slick over her hand as she came hard. She covered her face with her clean hand as she felt herself go red in embarrassment. She had never had a male in her fantasy before but, as much as she was embarrassed, she enjoyed it more than she thought she would.

The next time he came to their village, a few moon cycles later, she had experienced several more instances where he had made guest appearances in her dreams and fantasies. She had flushed bright red when he glanced over at her, quirking a brow at her reaction. He continued on through her village for the meeting with the elders first.

She was the first to speak to him when he came out, his expression giving nothing away. She had a hopeful expression on her face as she asked him to instruct her in the ways of staff fighting. He had laughed, reached out to ruffle her hair and promised to show her some moves once he had checked on the ones who were pregnant by him and the half feral males who had taken advantage of having no elder. Ciri had nodded and let him go, not realising she was staring at his ass until one of the elders cleared her throat behind her. She let out a very undignified yelp and had rushed away, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Ciri distracted herself warming up, gripping her staff as she thrust and parried pretend attacks back. She shrieked in surprise when her staff wouldn’t come back down. A very masculine laugh sounded behind her and she whipped around to look up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

She stepped back slightly; flustered in the way he stood and watched her. He regarded her for a moment before he tossed her the staff, heading over to the rack to pick another out. She gulped before taking her stance, not sure what she was in for but knowing she had asked for this. He took his place in front of her and settled into the stance. Ciri remembered the training, the advice to let the other person strike first. Yet impatience of youth got the better of her and she lunged at him, groaning as he hit her knuckles with his staff. She dropped hers and pulled her hands back, frowning slightly before picking it back up again.

It continued on like this, her launching attacks and him batting her away like it was nothing. He corrected her stance, her grip and even her posture each and every time. His hands scorched trails along where he touched her bare skin. By the end of the training session, she was a hot, sweaty and jittery mess whereas he had barely broken a sweat. He gave her a slight smile before they put their weapons away. She went to turn away when his fingers grazed her wrist, an innocent gesture that sent her heart racing. He slowly took her hand and pulled her back towards him, running his other hand through her hair.

He asked, gently, and she nodded, leaning in to kiss him slowly. He stroked the back of her neck as he opened his mouth against hers, coaxing hers open and stroking his tongue into her mouth. Her soft whine was muffled by his lips as he kissed her. She didn’t know what to do with her hands so she settled for gripping his arms, leaning into his chest as he ravished her mouth tenderly. He pulled back, smiling fondly at her almost glazed expression. He promised that he would be here for her next cycle, if she so desired the company, and all she could do was nod before chasing his lips for another kiss.

He spent his time kissing her at every opportunity, always making sure she was amenable until she lost her patience and told him that he could kiss her whenever he wanted. That she would tell him if it was unwanted. He had chuckled at her fierce outburst, kissing her again before he had to go back to the forests. She had shrugged, but smiled in delight when she was the last he bid farewell to. He had male elder duties, as she called them with a smirk, to tend to and he had shaken his head in fond amusement before he had disappeared the way he always came in.

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity with hunting, curing the kills and doing last maintenance on their village before the season changed. The change of seasons signaled her cycle and when she woke up, drenched in sweat, she knew it would only be a matter of time before he came back. She was in her own house now, a blessing she was very thankful for considering what she had planned. Her mother had given her the potion to take with a knowing smile, ruffling her daughter’s hair and telling her to have fun. Ciri had flushed bright red and pushed her hands away, groaning at the laughter that followed her flight back to her own house.

Her cycle had, as predicted by her mother, gotten worse without relief. It was as such that she couldn’t wear clothes due to the irritation and the outside sounds hurt her ears. She wasn’t ashamed to admit that she had cried in despair, not sure how she was going to get through this until he got there. As such, she had missed his quiet arrival into the village at dusk, looking around for her and frowning slightly when he didn’t see her anywhere. He could smell her heat scent on the air, and it set the fire in his blood roaring. He tended the business he had with the elders, learning that only Ciri had gone into her cycle.

He left the centre of the village and followed his nose to where she was, growing harder in his pants the closer he got. He pulled himself in with great difficulty, knocking on the door and opening it at her weak call. He closed it and saw her on her bed, soaked with sweat and tears and smelling like water to a starved man. However, at her fresh bout of tears he pushed it all out his mind and went to her side, kissing her forehead and setting about tending to her needs first. He cooled her down with a damp cloth, taking care to keep it non sexual as he cleaned her up. He sat her up and gave her some water and some dried fruit, knowing she wouldn’t have thought to do it for herself.

By the time he had settled her, she had curled up against his side and clung to him like he would disappear. He soothed her with soft whispers, promising her he would be here for her. Ciri managed to fall asleep to the comforting scent of him all around her and his hand rubbing her back ever so gently.


	2. The Lead Up

Ciri woke with a start, burning up so hot it startled her awake. She was confused for a moment as to who was with her until she looked over to see him, clearly awake and watching her with concern. She gave him an apologetic look and rubbed her face, startling when a cool cloth was handed to her. She murmured her thanks and tried to cool herself off as much as she could. He shook his head and scooped her up, pulling a surprised squeak from her lips as she wrapped her arms around him as he took her to the pre filled tub of water. He set her down into the waiting water, humming as she let out a delighted groan at the chilled water against her scorched skin.

“Better?” he murmured, pushing her hair out her face.

She nodded and looked up at him happily, licking her lips absently to wet them from being so dry. He watched her do it before looking back at her, quirking a brow. She giggled and held her hand out for him to stand up and get in behind her. He took the offer and slid into the chilled water, pulling her back against his chest and resting his chin on her head. She pulled his arms around her and cuddled back against him. He shifted her hair from her neck, taking the cloth and running it over her neck and shoulders.

Ciri let out another delighted groan as he ran the cloth over the skin that wasn’t submerged in the water. He held her close against his front with one arm as he bathed her with the other. He was still hard from the night before, pressed up against the small of her back as relaxed against him. Ciri wiggled slightly to see what would happen and beamed when he growled against the crown of her head.

“Little bun, I want to treat you right,” he warned, holding her hips still. “We have plenty of time for that later.”

She pouted but nodded, stilling her hips as asked and was rewarded with a kiss to her neck. Her breathing hitched at that, tilting her head to the side as he nuzzled her ear. A soft whine escaped before she could stop it as he trailed his lips over the sensitive points. She tried her best to keep still but her legs jerked every time he ran his tongue over her ear. The jerking caused her to rub against him and he growled again, nipping her ear each time she did.

Ciri could feel herself burning up again, the chilled water doing nothing to soothe her. She grasped his hand and brought it to her chest, mewling when he ran a thumb over her nipple. Soon, the cloth was abandoned and he used both hands, fingers spread over her chest and thumbs idly sweeping over stiffened peaks. It was both enough and not enough for her, gripping the edge of the tub as she rocked her hips back.

He hummed in amusement as he slowly rolled her peaks between his fingers, still nuzzling her hair as she let out a soft cry, hips shooting up as she arched her back. She had no idea she could ever be this sensitive and she whined again, needing more but unsure how to ask.

“Shall I give you your first peak, right here in this tub?” he asked, kissing her neck and inhaling her sweet heat scent.

She nodded, a broken _please_ leaving her lips as she dug her nails into the side of the tub. He nodded, pleased, before setting to work. He slid a hand down her body and between her folds, parting her legs so they fell on each side of his thighs. He spread his own, opening her wide for his questing fingers. He groaned against her hair as he ran them along her slit, scorching against him despite the coolness of the water. She felt her cheeks go red as she was spread open for him. She was used to this with the other girls but him; it seemed to be a new experience. She let out a gasp when he stroked her clit, arching up into his hand with a groan as pleasure fizzled through her body.

“Dukal… please…” she whined as he kept his touch light, enjoying the sounds she sang for him.

Any other time he would take his time, but knowing how her heat had ramped up he decided to save that particular game for later, kissing her ear as he slid two fingers inside her easily. She clenched down hard around him, crying out at finally being filled by something that wasn’t her own fingers. She bit her lip but he was having none of that, lifting the hand that was on her breast to slide a finger into her mouth. He hummed the question and she opened her mouth in response, sucking his fingers into her mouth and moaning loudly around them.

“Such a good girl for me, little bun,” he murmured as he slid his fingers in and out of her. “We need to make sure you’re ready for me, hmm? Make sure we have you nice and wet, stretch you out so you can take me like my good girl.”

She whined at his husky voice, suckling on his fingers like a starved babe. He added his thumb to circle her clit, anticipating the arch of her hips and following her effortlessly. She cried out around the fingers in her mouth and closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure he was wringing from her body. He whispered encouragements in her ear, kissing the base as he added a third finger into her, curling them to search for the spongey flesh on her inside wall. He hummed when he found it and pressed it mercilessly, revelling in the cries that spilled from her spit soaked lips.

He spread his fingers slowly, not wanting to hurt her as she rocked insistently on his hand. She twisted her head away from his hand and he immediately pulled his hand away. She flailed for his hand, needing an anchor point as spiralled into the abyss. He took her hand and laced their fingers, holding her even as he pushed her over the edge. She wailed his name and came hard, thrashing so much in the tub that water sloshed out over the sides. He worked her through it, smiling against her neck as he praised her quietly. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, tears leaking out her eyes at the intensity of it all.

“It’s okay, I have you, Ciri,” he reassured her as she slumped against him, shaking as he slid his fingers out. “You’re alright, little bun.”

She twisted her head so she could kiss him needily, squeezing his hand as he kissed her back. She pulled back, eyes almost crossing as she watched him suck his fingers of her juices. She whined when he offered her a taste, opening her mouth and sucking loudly on him. He slowly pulled them out once they were clean, tilting her chin up for a messy kiss, more licking into each other’s mouth than actual kissing. He groaned as she wiggled back against his hips, cock digging into the cleft of her ass. She pulled back from the kiss, licking her lips as her cheeks flushed. Her orgasm was enough to stave off some of the symptoms but she knew that until she was fucked and seeded, it would keep coming back.

“Can we…” she trailed off, confidence failing for a moment before she steeled her nerves. “Can we go to bed?”

He chuckled and nodded, kissing the side of her head before he urged her up. She stood when directed, water sluicing down her body enticingly. He knelt up and sucked on one of her nipples, moaning against her skin. Ciri gasped as her hands went to his hair, holding his head to her chest as he suckled hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, latching onto the other for similar treatment. Her knees almost buckled but he held her up, eyes closed as he took his fill of her perk tits.

“Dukal…” she whined as he pulled back, inhaling sharply when she felt another gush of slick wet her thighs.

“I am trying to hold myself back for you, my little bun,” he growled against her chest, inhaling slowly in direct opposition to her own inhalation. “But you smell so gods damn good.”

Her knees actually did buckle at that but he held her close, scooping her up into his arms as he stood up from the tub. He stepped out and headed back towards the bed. Before they got there, he set her down gently before reaching for a towel to dry her off with before they got into the bed. She reached out for him but he tutted gently, making sure she was dry before he urged her into the bed. She fell backwards and scooted back a little, devouring the sight of his naked form with delight. Her eyes widened at the sight of his hard cock, swallowing slightly as it bobbed with his movements.

Once he was dry, he knelt by the bed and pulled her closer so her hips were on the edge of the bed. She let out a questioning sound before she let out a surprised squeal as he buried his head in her folds and licked, top to bottom, before pushing his tongue into her. He took his time working her open again, using fingers and tongue to relax her and stretch her out. She let out loud moans, hands gripping his head and playing with his ears as he drove her, once again, to the edge of pleasure.

Ciri let out a loud cry as he pushed her over again, not even trying to make it last. She all but humped his face, tears streaming down her cheeks with just how good he was making her feel. He sat back on his heels, fingers still deep inside her, watching her with a proud smirk on his face. She rubbed her cheeks clear and held her hands out to him, taking his free hand and pulling him up and over her so she could kiss him hungrily, whining as she could taste herself on his tongue. He thrust his fingers in and out, her hot silky channel clenching around them despite having just came.

“Dukal… need you…” she groaned against his lips.

He rubbed her clit slowly and nodded. “You are in control, Ciri. As much as I want to throw you down and ravish you, this first time is all for you.”

She whined at the sensations but nodded, the miniscule tension left in her about it draining out of her at his words. He slid his fingers out and sat against the head of her bed, still holding her hand with one and leisurely stroking his cock with the other. She squeezed his hand before letting go, taking in the sight of this man waiting for her. Her eyes were glued to his cock as he stroked himself, eyes wide again before she looked up at him.

“Will that… even fit?” she asked shyly, cheeks going pink with embarrassment.

Dukal didn’t laugh at her, instead pulling her closer to kiss her reassuringly. “With time, patience and a lot of slick. We go slowly, and at your pace. If you want to stop, tell me and we do, no questions asked.”

She nodded again, leaning in for a cuddle first. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing the crown of her head as she slowly relaxed against him. As she nuzzled into his neck, her confidence grew now her face was hidden, hand sliding down his body. She felt his muscles, twitching beneath her questing hand, before she came to his hips. She steeled her nerves and took him in hand, wrapping her fingers around him loosely to explore the shaft that would be inside her soon. He let out a soft groan, wrapping his hand around hers to tighten her grip. Like a good student, she followed his instructions and moved her hand with his. She snuck her thumb out and over his tip, spreading the pre-cum leaking over the head. He let out a strangled groan at her bold move, hand griping hers hard for a moment before letting go.

She looked up at him, enchanted by the pleasure she was giving him. She leaned in to kiss him as she stroked him on her own, content to explore at her own pace. He kissed her firmly, wrapping his arm around her waist and sliding his hand over her ass to grip firmly, pressing her tighter against him as she rocked her hips over his thigh again. Ciri wanted to give him his release, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. Pulling back, she asked him how and he had to take a moment to steady his breathing before he answered.

“You can keep doing what you are, little bun. Or you can use your mouth,” he explained.

“My mouth? Like I do the girls?”

He groaned at that image of her, pleasuring the other viera women before nodding. “Yes,” he croaked. “Like that.”

She tilted her head, thinking. After a moment she looked up with a determined gaze and nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay? What do you mean--- oh, gods!” he shouted as she leaned down to suck the tip into her mouth.

She hummed in delight as his hand gripped the back of her head, lapping at the wet slit curiously. He groaned into the back of his throat and held his hips down so he didn’t thrust into her mouth. She glanced up at him and gave him a cheeky look. He pushed her hair out her face and nodded, leaning back so she had more room to work. She slid down and got comfortable, nuzzling the side of his shaft before taking him back into her mouth and suckling slowly, getting acquainted with the new sensations.

He guided her head gently, never pushing more than what she wanted to do but he was learning she wanted to do it all. He wheezed slightly when she grabbed his balls a little too hard, his fingers tightening in her hair as a warning. She looked up at him and let her grip loosen slightly, giving him a very apologetic look around a mouthful of cock. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and nodded, murmuring for her to be careful before he slid his hand back to her hair to hold it out the way.

Ciri inhaled slowly through her nose and pushed down as low as she could, stopping just before she gagged. She held herself there, swallowing around him before dragging herself back up to lick his tip. Using a much gentler grip on his balls, she squeezed gently and relished the loud cry he gave her, groaning around him as he gripped her ear and stroked in retaliation. Ciri moaned and rocked against the sheets, using her hand to stroke what she couldn’t fit into her mouth. She used the excess saliva that dripped out her mouth to slick the way.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before…?” he manages to tease her between groans.

She popped up and licked her lips, giving him an impish grin. “I’m just transferring what I learnt by sucking off the girls to you.”

He let out a groan and let his head fall back against the head board. “You will be the death of me,” Dukal chuckled. She gave him one last lick and squeeze before climbing back over his hips, rocking her soaked core against him. He looked back up at the eager look on her face, rocking back up against her, relishing the gasp she let out as his cock caught on the rim of her entrance. Dukal ran a comforting hand over her side, sitting up slightly to kiss her forehead.

“You’ll bite me, but are you sure?” he asked, tensing at the anticipated bite against his shoulder.

She gave him an unimpressed look as a response, rolling her eyes before kissing him as she shifted up onto her knees. Reaching down to grip his cock to hold him steady, she teased him with her scorching heat.

“You are my first, Dukal. Let me do this,” she murmured against his lips before she lowered herself down onto him, crying out as his tip popped into her entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all my pals in the book club, especially TheSpectralDuke, who has put up with me venting for the past week while I got this done! This has also decided to be a 3 part fic, so the main event is up next!


	3. The Reward

Ciri pulled herself off just as quickly as she tried to push herself down. She gave him a wide eyed expression, like she couldn’t believe how big he actually was. He couldn’t help but laugh gently before he pulled her down for a soothing kiss. She went with him, still surprised and a bit annoyed with herself that she gave up so soon. He stroked her hair and waited until she pulled back.

“I knew it wouldn’t fit,” she pouted adorably, giving his still hard cock a glare.

“Little bun, babies come out of that same hole. I promise you, it will fit,” he said with a soft smile, kissing the tip of her ear.

She looked up at him, determined to try again. Dukal nodded and sat back up against the bed. Ciri straddled his hips, giving his cock a fierce look before she rubbed the tip over her slit. She let out a soft moan as she felt more slick ooze out to slather him. She took a deep, calming breath and tried again. His tip popped back in and, although the stretch hurt a little, she took it slow. She let herself adjust before easing down onto him little by little, pulling back up his shaft until it didn’t hurt before trying again.

Dukal didn’t push her to go any faster than she wanted, holding her hips and crooning praise and encouragement as she slowly, slowly, worked herself down. She was the tightest he had had for a long while and he could admit it was a struggle to not just take over and thrust in all at once. Ciri let out a soft groan as she paused, just over halfway down. Dukal held her and watched for her reactions.

“Dukal… so full…” she gasped as she rolled her hips.

“You are doing so well, little bun,” he murmured, rubbing her side gently. “You look so good, stretched around my thick cock like you were made for it.”

Ciri whined at that, panting hard as she pushed further down. She let out a wail as his cock brushed up against her flesh, sending pleasure shooting up her spine. She called his name, heat finally taking over as she worked herself the rest of the way down. There was no more pain, something Dukal knew she would feel later, but Ciri was more animal following her instincts now, finally having a cock in her that would fuck her and seed her with strong kits. She started out slow, clumsy in her attempts to ride him. She let out a frustrated groan until Dukal steadied her, guided her the way he knew she wanted. He still didn’t take over, keeping to his promise that this time was for her and her pleasure.

She braced herself on his chest, fingers digging deep into his skin as she rose and dropped her hips, wailing again at the pleasure rocketing through her body. She didn’t even see Dukal moving a hand down, pressing his thumb against her pearl and turning her wails into screams. She thrashed on top of him, back arched and tits bouncing enticingly as she rode him to her pleasure, lilac eyes glazed over and just following the beat of her instincts. Dukal leaned up to pull her down against him, holding her as she came hard around him so she didn’t pull herself off his cock. He tried to hold out but the sheer tightness of her walls milking him near relentlessly pulled him with her, groaning into her chest as he filled her with his seed, ropes filling her full.

She slumped down against him, gasping in air as she shook in his arms. He pressed kisses against her hair, rubbing her back as she slowly stopped shaking in his arms. Her inner muscles were still convulsing around him, something he was used to with other viera females. Ciri, however, looked up at him with a glazed look but still had the wits to ask why. His little bun was inquisitive, regardless of whether she was deep into her heat or not. He kissed her nose and explained why her body did it, to try and drag as much seed inside her as they could to improve conception rates regardless of whether she had taken a potion or not. Her cheeks were flushed and damp with sweat but she nodded, shifting slightly so she could cuddle against his chest.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly, keeping up a slow stroke on her back.

She hummed and rolled her head back to look up at him. “Mm… so full… so floaty,” she said dreamily. “Is it always like this?”

Dukal chuckled and kissed her gently before tucking her head back in against his shoulder. “Not always, but the first few times of your cycle generally are.”

She mumbled a reply before she drifted off into her first of many short naps. He took this time to make sure the pain relief was within reach, intending to feed her some between rounds because he knew she would feel it once this was all over. He took a drink of water and ate some of the jerky he had, keeping an eye on Ciri as she napped on his chest. Once he had taken care of himself, he stroked her hair and waited patiently for her to wake up.

It didn’t take long before she was rocking her hips against him, mumbling softly as she blinked her eyes open to look up at him. Her focus was much clearer than when she had fallen asleep and she took the pain potion without question, sipping it before he took it back and handed her a cup of water.

“Drink it slowly,” he told her gently, watching her as she drank the water slowly.

Her gaze never left his, pulling the cup back to lick her lips of a few drops that rested against them. His eyes narrowed in on her pink tongue and pulled her in gently, kissing her slowly. The cup fell by the wayside as she wrapped her arms back around his neck, humming in delight as he took control of the kiss, keeping the pace slow for their enjoyment. It would take a little while for her heat to ramp back up so until then he intended to enjoy her while she had a sharp mind.

She rocked her hips down against him with a groan, said groan turning into a squeal as he gathered her up in his arms and rolled them over. Her back hit the soft bedding and she gasped, looking up at him in surprise. He winked with a grin, leaning down to kiss her briefly before he rolled his hips against hers. Ciri clutched his shoulders as his thick length pushed through her folds. He started out slow, gauging her reactions but when he saw no pain in her expression, only shocked pleasure, he growled in delight and nudged her head up to place sharp nips along the column of her neck. The reaction he received was exactly what he wanted, an arched back and a hoarse cry as she clung to him.

“Dukal… more… mark me…” she whined as she offered her neck as his canvas.

How could he deny such an invitation? He leaned in and pressed his teeth to her neck, relishing her sharp inhalation before her sunk them into her flesh. She let out a keening cry as he sucked hard, rocking his hips against hers to push himself deeper inside her scorching heat. She widened her legs for him, wrapping them around his hips and pushing back against him. He took her silent ask and lifted her up slightly, opening her up wider for his cock to fully hilt inside her.

“Gods, Ciri, you drive me to distraction,” he groaned against her neck, still worrying the teeth marks he had placed on her skin and working it to a very noticeable mark.

“So why don’t you punish me for it,” she teased through her moans, clenching hard around his cock.

He swore and thrust hard, teeth buried in her neck as her cunt squeezed him like a vice. “You know not what you ask, little bun,” he growled.

“I am asking for you to fuck me through the bed, Dukal,” she shot back, full of sass.

“Okay, so you do know,” he smirked, licking his mark before lifting himself above her.

She watched him curiously, knowing in theory what she was asking for but the reality was something entirely different. Her heat was starting to lick at her mind, her focus shifting more towards getting this male to seed her full of his kits. She dug her nails into his shoulders and tried to use her legs to get him to move. He held her still for a moment before he kissed her, pulling out only to slam back into her. Her choked gasp was music to his ears as he watched her face with pride as her eyes rolled back into her head and her nails scored marks over his arms.

He grunted against her lips as she dug her nails in, pushing a hand under her to lift her hips as he made the slow exit and hard return. He wanted to build her up to it first. Ciri whined as he took his time, wiggling under him as she burned up slowly. Her hands ran down his body and found his cheeks, gripping them hard as she tried to push him in, legs hitched up and wrapped around him so he couldn’t escape. He let out an amused huff against her lips before he allowed himself to move faster, hips slapping into hers as he filled her over and over again. Her head fell back against the pillows and he took the chance to move down to the other side of her neck and press kisses along the column of her neck.

“Dukal…!” she gasped as he sunk his teeth into the soft skin, surprising her as she jolted up into him.

He held her up as he took her as he pleased, thrusting deep into her and not giving her a moment to catch her breath. Her little gasps of pleasure caught in the back of her throat and all that came out were hitched, muted sounds that he was eager to coax out of her. He smirked as an idea came to him and he sat up, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. She sounded very put out when he stopped but, at his question, she pulled herself off of his cock with a whine before she turned over, cheek on the pillow, chest in the bed and her ass up, presenting herself to him.

Dukal took his time to admire her from this angle, running his hands over her back and sides as she quivered from anticipation. He reached her ass and spread her cheeks, rubbing circles into her skin gently even as she jumped in surprise. There was no intention at all to enter her there, she hadn’t so much as mentioned it and, at this time, he wasn’t much interested. Just the act of spreading her wide open for him made his cock jump. He leaned back to watch her hole flutter, clenching around nothing in an attempt to relieve the ache inside her. She was begging oh so prettily for him to fill her again, a plea he would most definitely reward.

He took a hold of his cock and rubbed it over her wet slit, pushing it between her legs to coat himself on her delicious slick. She whined and called his name, rocking back over him and digging her nails into the pillows. He pulled back, lined up with her and paused, smirking as she tried to spear herself.

“Ciri, my beautiful little bun…” he leaned down over her and nipped her ear. She whined at that and managed to get his tip inside her, pushing back eagerly as he slid inside. He held her hips tight and slammed the rest of the way in.

She wailed as he took her hard, filling her completely and much more than he had before. To Ciri, she felt like she could feel him in the back of her throat. She let out a garbled cry as he held her hips and took her with no mercy. All she could do is hold onto the pillows and call his name between cries. He pounded her hard and fast, grunting with each thrust inside her. She clenched down around him, slapping her hips back to meet him as he slammed into her.

The air in her hut was filled with the wet sounds of their coupling and the grunts from the two of them. He had latched onto her neck and was marking her thoroughly so everyone knew who she belonged to. All Ciri could do was voice her pleasure, mind hazy as he took her as an alpha male would take his mate. She let out a gasp of surprise when he pulled her up against his chest, one arm around her waist as the other toyed with her sensitive, perked nipples. The position sacrificed some depth but it was worth it as the arm around her waist moved down, hand between her legs and thumb on her pearl.

“Dukal! Please!” she gasped, shuddering in his arms. He shushed her gently, kissing neck, cheek, ear, whatever he could reach.

The combined pleasure of the hard fucking, thumb on her pearl and her heat rocketing up was too much for her to take and she came apart in his arms, screaming her pleasure as he worked her through it. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder as she gasped, weakly trying to keep her hips moving against his as his thrusts grew erratic. He let her back down onto her front, holding her ass up as he took her with all he had. Her tight cunt was too much even for him to hold out against and with a guttural grunt, he came hard, filling her with his spend.

He managed to stop himself from dropping onto her back, laying over her and taking her hands in his, lacing their fingers together as he buried his face into the nape of her neck, both of them breathing hard. Ciri shifted her hips as her body milked him, enjoying the sensation of being covered. It made her feel protected; safe. She shifted her head so she could just see him, head back to feeling fuzzy and happy. Dukal leaned down slightly to give her a soft kiss, the angle awkward but Ciri took it eagerly.

Once they had recovered enough, he gathered her up and rolled them to their sides, pulling her against his chest and nuzzling her neck. Ciri let out a sleepy sound, rubbing her cheek against the arm under her cheek as her body quickly fading into sleep. She fought it long enough to pull his arm around her, making sure he held her tight. He soothed her gently and brought the arm she was resting on across her chest, keeping her caged against him. Some others needed the same reassurance he wasn’t going anywhere and although he indulged them, this was the first time he wanted to do it. She mumbled his name, almost completely asleep. He smiled and kissed her temple, holding her as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for sticking with me while this was being written!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to read my little fic! It's the first of a series I plan to write out whenever the muse hits me.
> 
> If you want to come join us, please come visit! We love new people! The Book Club is filled with like minded people and they're all so lovely!
> 
> [Emet-Selch Book Club](https://discord.gg/wnushfup)


End file.
